The Saviour chapter 1 it all went so fast
by Bagellife
Summary: Spring break; it all went so soon, you'd have to go to school in a few days, that is until you got kidnapped and discovered you weren't human anymore. with Mathaias & Co. you learn how to control your powers and even get a little romance going. BLOOD GORE AND LANGUAGE WARNING
vamp denmark x vamp reader

19:34 PM

spring break; you weren't the one to go out to some foreign place like your classmates, just a few more weeks and another school year would be over. you sigh, standing up from your chair in the garden next to your mother's and walk back into the living room. you decide to go upstairs and play some games on your Nintendo DS, you have so many games, but from all of the games you pick the one game that no one ever likes or buys: Zoo Tycoon.

22:00 PM

you play a few hours of Zoo Tycoon with your headphones on and the volume on max, letting the annoying tune take over, you yawn, and notice it's getting late. your mother didn't call you down for dinner, strange, you probably didn't hear it due to the loud and annoying tune; you go out of your room, not noticing the faint shape looking at you from the other side of the curtain covered window. at the top of the stairs you call "Mom!"... no response, she's probably on the toilet; you call again, again no response. it worries you and you go downstrairs immediately, only to be welcomed by the most gruesome sight ever seen by man.

22:06 PM

your mother, your very own mother, ripped to shreds, some of her organs had bitemarks; but you couldn't see through the tears. '(insert local police number here)' kept flashing through your mind 'police, I must call them, but they might think I did it...' you still call the police and eventually get redirected "good evening, what's your problem?" you couldn't even describe how your mother looked "my mother... she-" you couldn't really bring out anything. "Sweetie what's wrong with your mother?" the operator asked, and "dead" was your answer. "Sweetie I need you to tell me what happened, okay? was she killed or not?" you didn't hear half of what the operator asked you; it, the thing was still here, the thing that did this to your mother; you got goosebumps allover, and you didn't want to meet it. you quickly walked to the kitchen, wiping your tears away with your shirt. you stand at the kitchen entrance, you wait before opening the door, to make sure there's nothing there; suddenly the operator who is still on the phone asks you something "Hello? are you still there? there will be someone on their way to help you, but I need you to talk to me okay?" shakily you bring the phone up to your ear and whisper-tell the operator "it's s-still here, please help me." there was nothing in the kitchen, at least you hoped there wasn't; you slowly opened the door, expecting some sort of wolf to jump out, nothing there was nothing in the kitchen.

22:27 PM

someone pushed you from behind, making you fall hard onto the floor, you try to stand up, you can't, there is someone sitting on top of you; you struggle, a lot. it doesn't help, you scream and kick and try to hit the figure, when you do, he grabs your arms, putting them on your back, in a tight hold. the figure chuckles and with a bad Brittish-sounding accent he spoke one word: "die".  
the word kept repeating through your head, you didn't want to die! not now, not anytime soon!  
with all the strength you had left you turn, making the person go off of you "tch!" he exclaimed as he lost his balance for a bit. this was your chance! you got up and ran off, to the front door, not realizing you mom always locks it, you try to open the door, but it needed a key "fuck!" you exclaim and your own forgetfulness. You don't try to run to your room, you'd be dead before you could reach the 7th step up on the stairs, you panic, and try to somehow find a way to escape. the figure slides into view, his face can't be seen, though he is tall, looming over you as he walks closer and closer to where you stand. your eyes are starting to go hazy from tears again, you know that this is it. this is the end of you.

22:39 PM

the tall figure is now 4 feet away from you, you cover your face in a protective manner, it looks pathetic. your attacker laughs at you, he too is amused by your attempt, you look up, unsure of what you can do to still escape, you look past the man, in your backyard, though uncleear is another tall, mysterious figure, it looks like he has a long coat on. you hear sirens, you are relieved, your attacker is not however, he looks annoyed through the solid glass window to see 2 police cars outside. he lunges at you, gripping your arm and picking you up over his shoulder, his hands that were covered with your mothers blood are holding you tightly, you scream, trying to draw attention from the cops, they burst through the door thanks to a battering ram, 3 cops rush in, armed and ready to fire. meanwhile your attacker is already gone with you and so was the other figure in your backyard.

22:42 PM

you land harshly on a tile, you scrape your hand from trying to break your fall, you appear to be at the nearby playground, the eerie light from the street lanterns gives you the creeps, the swings are lightly swinging, making a creeking sound. you are distracted, and don't see your attacker come at you again. he hits you, and you go flying , you get stopped by a sign that says "no dogs allowed". before you could do anything you were kicked in the ribs, the air in you is gone, you cough up blood, you wait for the final blow, but it isn't coming, are you dead already? looking around you, you see 2 figures fighting, one had his arm ripped off.  
it was the figure from your backyard, and your attacker, in the little light that shone you could make up some features, your attacker had glasses, and blond hair, he wore a brown jacked what seemed to be made of leather, he was missing his arm. the other man wore a black long coat, his hair too was blond, but it stood more upwards. you were losing energy, 'maybe this is all a dream' you ask yourself in thought, your eyelids become heavy, your breathing slows down and before you know it, you're gone.


End file.
